


Don't You Give Up On Me [Vid]

by icepixie



Category: The Cutting Edge (1992)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, figure skating, pairs skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Doug take the two steps forward, one step back approach to the Olympics—and each other.  Somehow, it still works for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Give Up On Me [Vid]

**Song/Artist:** "Don't You Give Up On Me," Milo Greene  
 **Length:** 3:28

**[Download in mp4 format from MediaFire (45 MB).](http://www.mediafire.com/?czie5dnzx84lmka) **

_ Toepick! _


End file.
